JE158: Hoenn Alone!
is the 65th and final episode of Pokémon: Master Quest and the Original saga. Synopsis A new journey hold new possibilities, new friends, but the destination remains the same. After a tearful goodbye to Brock and Misty, and a fond farewell to his mom and Professor Oak, Ash and Pikachu head off to the Hoenn Region. They go there by boat and have a wonderful time. Later one night, the good time was not meant to last as Team Rocket steals Pikachu. Without his buddies to help him this time, how will Ash fare against them, and will Pikachu be OK when it arrives in Hoenn with Ash? Episode Plot Ash is on a boat to Hoenn, as he jumps with Pikachu in a pool. Pikachu splashes Ash, who does the same thing to Pikachu. Ash and Pikachu sunbathe and remember they need to visit Prof. Birch in Littleroot Town. Ash asks the captain when will the ship arrive to Littleroot Town. The captain replies they will be there tomorrow night. The captain thinks it is lonely to travel to Hoenn, but Ash points he has Pikachu as a partner. Team Rocket observe and plan on capturing Pikachu permanently, as there is only one twerp. At night, Ash sees he and Pikachu have been on the previous journey and now start a new one. During the night, a robot arm grabs Pikachu. Ash wakes up and storms off, but finds the captain and reports the crime. The captain scans the parts of the ship and finds something in the food storage. Team Rocket is secretly eating the food, while Pikachu is in its cage and cannot break free. The captain and Ash appear before Team Rocket. The captain sends Machoke, while Team Rocket sends Arbok and Weezing. Ash goes to send Bayleef, but realizes he left all his Pokémon at Prof. Oak's lab. Arbok uses Poison Sting, which Machoke dodges, but Weezing uses Smokescreen to dim the vision. Machoke gets tackled by Weezing and Arbok uses Acid. Machoke dodges, though the acid melted off a part of the wall, springing a leak. Everyone is swept away, though Machoke rescues the captain, who reports the damage. Ash tracks Team Rocket, wanting Pikachu back. James fires a rope and Team Rocket swings the rope to get safely away. However, Ash jumps and hangs on Wobbuffet. Soon, Team Rocket and Ash bump into a crane, then fall down. Ash falls on the boxes, while Team Rocket falls on two trucks. Team Rocket taunts the twerp, but they are shocked, as the two trucks separate, so Jessie, James and Wobbuffet are separated from Meowth and Pikachu. Jenny comes and is told about the theft. After the truck leans in, Meowth and Pikachu fall down from it, the latter getting out of the cage. Meowth is sad, as he wonders how will he come back to Jessie and James. He blames Pikachu for the trouble and argues with it. A Haunter appears, who uses Nightshade, making Meowth annoyed at it. Meowth uses Fury Swipes on Haunter, who is not damaged by the attack. Pikachu electrocutes Haunter, who goes away, making Meowth and Pikachu pleased. However, Pidgey, Oddish and Rattata appear, who intimidate them. Ash goes to search with Jenny for Pikachu. Jenny sends Pidgeot to search for Pikachu, while the captain informs Ash if he does not arrive at night, the ship will leave without him. Ash goes with Jenny, while Meowth and Pikachu talk with the Pokémon. They find out the bully groups caused trouble, so these Pokémon cannot go out to play. They are even outnumbered, so Meowth does not know what to suggest. Even worse, Pikachu and Meowth hear the Haunter will collect more bullies and attack. Jessie and James look for Meowth and Pikachu from their balloon. Jessie wants only Pikachu, thinking that Meowth is only eating. Pidgeot also searches, while Jenny thinks Pikachu is not just any of Ash's Pokémon. Ash confirms, as he experienced a lot with Pikachu and wants to start over, which is why he left all other Pokémon at Oak's lab. Pidgeot speeds up, as it found something. Haunter intimidates the Pokémon, so Pikachu stands up to it, making Meowth surprised. Meowth sees Pikachu is telling that this is everyone's place, not just for Haunter. Meowth tries to reason with Pikachu, who wants to protect Oddish, Rattata and Pidgey. Pikachu thinks his master would do the same, but Meowth is still not interested. Haunter uses Shadow Ball, but misses. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, though the Haunter move away and surround Pikachu and Meowth. Haunter use Night Shade, but Pikachu jumps, causing the Haunter to hit each other. Pikachu electrocutes the Haunter, who retreat. Oddish, Rattata and Pidgey are glad and demand of Pikachu to be their leader, to live here and protect them forever. Meowth responds he knows someone else that needs Pikachu more, making Pikachu amazed by Meowth's words. However, Pikachu falls as Meowth thought Team Rocket needs it. Suddenly, Pikachu gets captured by Jessie and James, while Meowth gets pulled up. They use the electro-magnet, pulling Pikachu up and binding him. However, Pidgeot flies and cuts their balloon, causing them to fall down. Ash comes to Pikachu, glad he retrieved him back. However, Team Rocket uses the electro-magnet, which pulls Ash and Pikachu. The magnet also pulls some boxes and barrels, knocking Ash out and causing Pikachu to be binded to the magnet. Pikachu absorbs the electricity, while Jenny, the Pokémon and Haunter observe. A Rattata uses Hyper Fang, destroying the lock on Pikachu, freeing it. Team Rocket goes to battle, but are stopped by Haunter, who use Night Shade on the magnet, exploding it and blasting Team Rocket off. The Pokémon cheer and befriend each other. Jenny is pleased, while Pikachu does not feel too good. Later, the boat leaves, making the captain displeased Ash couldn't make it in time. However, he appears on Pidgeot, who carries him to the ship. At night, while Ash and Pikachu sleep, Team Rocket is binded to the magnet, as they go to Hoenn on that boat. Next day, Ash sees Littleroot Town, expecting new challenges and new rivals to battle. Ash goes to wake Pikachu up, but sees Pikachu in pain, who appears to have a fever. Next Time... A New Beginning! Debuts Character Captain Pokémon *Wingull *Pelipper Trivia *"Who's that Pokémon?:" Forretress (US) *"Who's that Pokémon? (Pocket Monster TV):" Pikachu (JP) *This episode's English name is a reference to the movie called "Home Alone". *This episode is the series finale of Pokémon the Series: Gold and Silver. **Also this is the first season finale where the other protagonists do not appear minus Ash. *This is the first episode not to feature Misty, since she was introduced to the series in the very first episode. Gallery Ash goes to jump into the pool with Pikachu JE158 2.jpg Ash sunbathes with Pikachu JE158 3.jpg Pikachu sleeps JE158 4.jpg Ash sees Pikachu is gone JE158 5.jpg Team Rocket eats food JE158 6.jpg Ash sees his Poké Balls are gone JE158 7.jpg Team Rocket is swept away JE158 8.jpg Team Rocket and Ash bashed onto the crane JE158 9.jpg Haunter uses Night Shade JE158 10.jpg Meowth and Pikachu are surrounded JE158 11.jpg Pikachu is touched by Meowth's words JE158 12.jpg Meowth meant Pikachu belongs to Team Rocket JE158 13.jpg The balloon is cut JE158 14.jpg Pikachu got binded to the magnet JE158 15.jpg Ratatta frees Pikachu JE158 16.jpg Team Rocket is binded to the ship JE158 17.jpg Pikachu is feeling sick }} Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Pikachu Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes focusing on Officer Jenny Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes